I'm A Believer
by WhenLighteningStrikes
Summary: Draco doesn’t believe in love. To prove him wrong Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? HHr DHr
1. Anywhere but here

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr

A/N – well I'm back again. Hope you like this story. Bit of a light hearted read. Please

Review!

**Dedicated to Tanvi! Another huge Dramione fan!**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

WORST ENEMIES 

"We're going to be starting on a new project today."

Professor Grashchund's statement caused a chorus of muffled groans to emanate from the half-dozing class.

Professor Grashchund was the Advanced Ancient History teacher. A course deemed necessary for those not taking Divination, as Arithmancy had become a choice subject. Most of the students had just chosen it because they though it would be a breeze, however, they hadn't met the boulder yet, Professor Grashchund.

Professor Grashchund was as formidable as her name. She was an old hag, whose favorite pastime seemed to be taking house-points and giving detentions. There was a steady dispute between the students on who was worse- Snape or Grashchund. And if she could compare to Snape in atrociousness, then you can get an idea of what she was like.

Hermione was on the edge of her chair, eagerly awaiting to capture whatever pearls of wisdom fell from the lips of her beloved teacher, in her parchment. Hermione had, of course, not taken Advanced Ancient History in place of Arithmancy, but _with _Arithmancy. And in her defense, when Harry and Ron stared at her open-mouthed in horror and amazement, she'd said that she was taking it for 'extra-credit'

"Bloody _Hell_!" had been Ron's exact words

"Are you _crazy_?" was Harry's choice contribution

"You don't need _extra-credit!_" the two had chorused.

"Honestly" Hermione had said, miffed at this reception. "It's just a class after all. And it'll be interesting to study muggle AND magical history together."

And so she was here, alone and unaided, for at her tentative request for their joining, they had looked at her with such an expression, that she had excused herself and rushed out of the common room.

She was the only person who enjoyed the class. She didn't particularly like Professor Grashchund, but the subject was certainly interesting.

"As Valentine's Day is approaching, the Headmaster has suggested that I start the chapter on 'Greatest Muggle Lovers in History." The Professor sniffed, in a tone, which told the students that she would rather have died than introduced the chapter herself.

A snort came from behind. Professor Grashchund was oblivious, but Hermione frowned and turned her head, locating the source. Malfoy. Of course it was him. Who else could fill so much derision and ridicule in a simple snort.

She glared at him. He was the thorn in her side. He was in Arithmancy as well. She couldn't understand _why _he'd felt the need to take up this class. It must be to make up for transfiguration, which brought his grade down. This was _muggle_ studies. He certainly won't have chosen it on his own.

He just sat there at the back, and every two seconds muttered something which sounded suspiciously like "Father…….preposterous……mudbloods….disgrace." She was sick of him.

He returned her glare and she turned back, she wouldn't waste her time on half-witted ferrets.

"As I was saying" continued the Professor, "The project is fairly simple. We're going to be discussing great muggle lovers, and then you have to find out everything about the origin of Valentine's Day, and how it is relevant today as compared to centuries ago.

The book "Romanticiazn" is the oldest know book of love in History and the only copy today is perceived to be with Cupid." She sniffed here, obviously doubting the authenticity of such a preposterous statement."

"You're going to be doing the project with partners, as it is fairly long" There was excited murmurings at this, till she added "and I will choose these partners."

There were groans of protest, but the Professor continued on.

"Zabini and Patil" Blaise glared resentfully at Parvati, but remained quiet.

"Parkinson and Longbottom" Neville quaked under the harsh glare of Pansy's eyes.

"Goyle and Thomas" Goyle flexed his muscled threateningly and Dean gulped.

Hermione tuned the Professor out. She was thinking about Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't believe those two goons were in Advanced Ancient History. She couldn't believe those two goons were in Advanced _anything._ How they managed to pass each year, was one was the world's greatest unsolved mysteries. She knew that they had just taken this class because Malfoy had ordered them too.

A hush had fallen over the class. Hermione looked around, wondering at the raison d'être for the sudden tranquility. They seemed to be looking at her with shock writ large on their faces. She felt uncomfortable, was she looking stranger than usual? Had Malfoy just thrown a non-verbal curse at her that made her look like a rabbit?

She turned to scowl at him, but he was staring at her with the same mixture of horror and shock on his face. 'What happened' she wondered, 'Professor just announced "Malfoy and Granger" and everyone flipped their………'

Malfoy and Granger

Holy Crap

Somebody up there _really _hated her.

She did what any normal girl would have done under the circumstances. She shrieked.

"Ms. Granger, stop that unholy noise" said Professor Grashchund, with both her hands on her ears.

"Professor….." Hermione got up from her seat…. "Professor, you _can't. _Malfoy'll do anything to make me fail. If I fail this class, I won't be able to go to the next. Professor I'll partner anyone else, just not Malfoy. I can even do it alone. But not with Mal…"

Malfoy had also left his seat and come to stand at the Professor's table "I'm not going to pair up with any filthy mud…."

"Mr. Malfoy" warned the professor.

"….blood" continued Malfoy, with a steely look at the Professor "My father is going to hear of this outrage. I will not stay in this class any longer, unless I get another partner."

"Twenty points from Slytherin for use of foul language in a class and talking back to a teacher."

The Gryffindors laughed, while the Slytherins glowered.

"….And twenty points from Gryffindor for hysterical and uncalled for behavior"

The laughter abruptly stopped.

"Now if you two don't get back to your seats _this _moment, it's going to be fifty and detention." Both went back, Hermione sulking and Draco with grim determination.

"Now" continued the Professor "You will go and sit next to our partners"

There were outraged gasps from everyone.

"But Professor….." both Malfoy and Hermione got up.

"If I hear another word out of you two, I will fail you in this class and as Ms. Granger very aptly pointed out _you will stay here the next year too._

Like a steak of lightning and with the speed of a bullet out of a gun the next instant found Hermione in the seat next to Malfoy.

Malfoy refused to look in her direction, and pulled his table right next to the wall….a good three feet away from her.

Hermione looked at the elevated ceiling and sighed…..the day was turning out to be too long.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

A/N So how was it? Malfoy doesn't believe in love AND he's sitting next to a Mudblood, Hermione is sitting next to a ferret AND an idiot who doesn't believe in love. Things never go according to plan do they? Review!


	2. Eternally Yours

Best Friends

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr, D/Hr

**Dedicated To Ayesha, who completely got influenced by us!**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Hermione had gone back to her dorm after an exhaustive and tiring day. She was especially sick of hearing death threats from ferret-boy. Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, and so she was curled up in her room reading 'Romeo and Juliet' for the nth time as a bit of research for her new project.

"Mione" came a breathless voice from downstairs.

Hermione hurried down. It sounded as if someone was in a lot of pain. She had visions of Harry and Ron falling down from 50 feet above to an untimely death

The voice had undoubtedly been Ron's. Seeing him and Harry resting on the sofas in front of the fire, she asked "What happened, why did you shout?"

But they didn't need to tell her, she saw the unsightly gash on Ron's leg and gave a shriek. Blood seemed to have frozen there. She conjured up polythene of ice and fairly threw it at him. "Take this and do something. Why didn't you go to Pomfrey? What is wrong…………"

Ron looked at her in utter bewilderment. "What is going on? Why'd you throw that ice at me, can't you see that I'm trying to warm up here?

She looked at him, speechless "But that gash on your leg?"

Harry, who really was more observant than anyone gave him credit for, started laughing. "That's tomato ketchup."

"Toma………" words failed her," But them why was he crying 'my knee, my knee'?"

Harry was almost hysterical by this time. Even Ron had turned a bit pink around the ears "That was his new nickname for you."

"WHAT?" Hermione said incredulously "He's gonna call me hi knee from now?"

"M-I-O-N-E" that 'Mione', not 'my knee'" Harry explained.

Hermione got a crazed look in her eye. She got out her wand and moved ominously towards Ron. Harry was reminded of a mad-ax woman.

"Ronald Ignatius Weasley, if you ever call me anything remotely resembling your knee, elbow, hands, face or any other part of your anatomy, I will personally make you very sorry."

Ron nodded weakly. It wasn't for nothing that Hermione was the cleverest witch in the year!

"Let me clean this mess you've made of your Quidditch robes. Honestly! Dropping Tomato Ketchup! What age are you……three?"

With a swish of her wand, the tomato ketchup was gone.

The three of them sat in compatible silence, sporadically broken by Hermione's murmurings "Mione, MIONE? What will they think of next?"

"Oh" said Ron "I remembered why I called for you. Dean told me you were working on a new project with Malfoy!"

Harry looked at her sternly. "Is that true? You're working with _Malfoy?" _Don't you know how dangerous that is? I can't believe you let yourself get into this!"

Hermione looked at them. On one hand she was pleased by their concern, but on the other hand it wasn't like she'd any choice in the matter. Why were they blaming her? It wasn't like she _wanted _to work with ferret-face."

"There was no choice in the matter." She told them sulkily "Professor Grashchund chose the partners, and when I tried to reason with her, she told me she would fail me otherwise."

"But Hermione" said Harry, earnestly "His fathers a _Death- Eater"_

Hermione looked at him "So should I go and tell Professor Grashchund" she put on a fake-accented voice, faintly reminiscent of Pansy "Professor Grashchund. _Professor _G_r_a_s_h_c_hu_n_d! Please don't make me work with Malfoy. His father is a big, bad Death-Eater and I'm afraid that he'll kill me. Whoa, here he comes now. Why is he carrying an axe? Why is he coming here? AAAH! Save me. Draco Malfoy strikes again."

The three of them laughed helplessly at the imagery this dialogue brought forth.

"Ok, I get your point. But be careful, won't you."

Hermione smiled at the genuine concern in his voice. Her heart did a flip-flop, and she found herself unable to look at him. It had been happening more and more often, she often found herself staring and him for no reason. She found herself blushing whenever he smiled like he was doing now… It was all very new and strange to her.

"I will" she said, softly

Ron, who was not sensitive to finer shades of feeling, said jovially "After all she is Hermione Granger. She would hex Malfoy if he so much as looked at her!"

"Anyway" He continued "I'm hungry. I'm going to get some food from the kitchens. Want something?"

And Harry gave Ron a list of food items, which could feed ten starving people for a week.

Hermione laughed at the antics of her best-friends and at the familiarity of all this. She looked at both of them affectionately (although her eyes did linger on her dark-haired best friend for a longer time)

Till they were there, she could even handle Malfoy!"

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

A/N Not much happened in the chapter. But we can't neglect Harry and Ron. This was their reaction. I always thought Hermione would behave like that, if anyone called her 'Mione, lol. Oh well how was it? Review! More action in the next chappie

Love

Lightening


	3. Them Two Girls

It's MY LIFE……or is it?

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr and D/Hr

**Dedicated to Pallavi! Who puts up with all of us!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N Thanks a lot for the reviews :) In answer to some queries this story is D/Hr AND H/Hr, so just wait and watch for the developments!

Hermione lay awake at night thinking about the day gone by. It hadn't really done much to make her believe in karma. Even in past lives, she couldn't have committed such heinous crimes to compensate for having Malfoy as her partner. For the thousandth time that day, she wished Malfoy had never been born.

"Yea" she thought "If that great, sodding, arrogant prick of a man hadn't been born, then everything would have been so much better." There would've been no one to make her feel inferior because of her blood; there would've been no one to ruin her mornings. Ah! It would've been heaven….

But as much as she was reluctant to admit it, she knew that without Malfoy her life would be quite boring. She always enjoyed those little (!) spats that she had with him on an almost daily basis. She hated him, but she always enjoyed showing him down.

Almost unconsciously her thoughts turned to her raven-haired dark haired best friend. A beatific smile lit up her sleepy face. Harry….Harry….Harry….she'd been thinking about him a bit too much for her liking. Of course she thought about Ron too, but somehow that smile of hers was just reserved for Harry…

"I don't like him or anything" she whispered to herself fiercely, trying to appease an uneasy conscience. "It's just because he's always in danger…." But in her heart she knew that that was just a part of it. His always being in danger certainly had nothing to do with the jealousy that she felt when he and Ginny were together.

Ginny and Harry had gotten together at the end of his fifth year. Hermione had been extremely happy for them. It was obvious that Hermione and Ron were the next big thing. Everyone had been shocked when she'd refused him.

Molly had all but stopped talking to her. Even Harry hadn't been able to understand. He'd tried to convince her but without any success. Hermione herself had spent sleepless nights wondering whether she'd done the right thing, whether she was challenging fate. But she always knew her heart wouldn't have been in it, and looking at Harry she also knew why. Hermione was nothing if not intelligent.

The good thing was that Ron hadn't taken it too hard and even Molly had started regaining her old motherly air. Harry……well he hadn't seemed to mind either…

"…..I wish Malfoy was even a little like Harry…… then maybe this project thing wouldn't have been so bad……."

And so Hermione fell asleep, her last thoughts being of her worst enemy and best-friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione awoke with a start. She didn't know what had made her wake up so suddenly….until she saw what seemed like a thousands feathers tickling her.

"Aaaaaaaaaah" she screamed through helpless laughter, she was REALLY ticklish. "Stooooooooop Ittttt"

Parvati looked up from whatever trashy romance novel she was currently engaged in. She called out to Lavender--- "Lav, you can stop them, she's awake."

Lavender came out from the bathroom looking fresh and chirpy, exactly opposite of what Hermione felt like.

She muttered a quiet counter curse to the inane spell she had used, which made people wake up in the middle of the night to find feathers attacking them.

Hermione looked at her watch. "5:00 C L O C K!" it shrieked in what seemed like an undeniably impertinent and offending tone to a very sleep and irritated Hermione.

"What is _WRONG _with you two? I was working for better part of the night, and now you wake me up at _DAWN_. I swear if I wasn't afraid of being expelled, I

would've …….."

"We've been waiting since _ages _for you to wake up" said Parvati sternly, completely ignoring Hermione. "Honestly, it seems that you could sleep through an earthquake without so much as turning over!"

Hermione blushed; she was always teased about her sleeping habit, except when work was on line, _then _she could do even a crazy twenty two hours per day. "Well yeah" she said stiffly "It isn't as if I was _expecting _an attack as soon as I woke up."

When it became obvious that Parvati and Lavender couldn't be more disinterested, she stopped and asked them "So what do you want? This better be good, or else….."

Before Parvati could speak Lavender jumped in "I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

Hermione looked at her warily, was she really _that _obvious. Why else would the Queen of Obliviousness, Lavender Brown want to talk to her about Harry?

'Or maybe she likes him' Hermione mused over the idea, it wasn't totally ludicrous, after all Lavender _did _spend better part of her day following Harry, or maybe she was following Ron, who knew?

"What about him?" she asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Lavender shrieked.

Hermione tried to look as indignant as possible, even as a tell-tale blush began to spread over her countenance. "Of course I don't" she said hastily, "He's dating Ginny, and you of all people should know that. I thought that you kept an account of his every move" she added quite nastily.

"I never asked you about whom he was dating. I just asked you whether you liked him. But you so obviously do. It soooooo sweet, the puuuuuurfect love story!"

Lavender closed her eyes, obviously overcome by the romance of the situation.

"Harry will soon realize that you're the woman whom he wants, the woman who stayed by his side when everyone else deserted him, and then he'll realize that he's always loved you and wants to be with you for the rest of his life. And you'll live 'happily ever after.'"

"Best friends, future lovers…..you were simply _made _for each other!" Lavender's expression became distant and dreamy.

Hermione looked at her disbelievingly. Shewas the one dreaming about him and even **she** hadn't reached the limits of such incredible foolishness.

"I _don't _like him. Apart from the obvious fact that he's dating my closest girl friend, he also happens to be one of my best-friends. Nothing less, nothing more." Hermione stopped wistfully, trying to convince herself as well as Lavender.

"Of course she doesn't like Harry. He's nothing more than a friend. Even she's said no. How many times am I to tell you that her heart belongs to another?" Parvati interrupted Hermione's thought process.

Hermione looked up, stunned. 'What've these two been doing anyway' she thought incredulously, "writing a book on my love life? And who the hell is this _other_ man?'

It was as if she'd heard Hermione's unspoken question "….Isn't it _obvious……?_" and Parvati stopped. Hermione distinctly got the impression that's she'd stopped solely for the purpose of making a greater bang with whatever she'd planned to say. "She's in love with ……the one and only…… Draco Malfoy…..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N. So how was it? Leave all your comments in a review and make me grateful for eternity! The next chapter will be about a bet between Parv and Lav (lol) and Hermione's meeting with Malfoy.

Till then, keep your eggs… sunny side up!

Love

Lightening


	4. When Fire met Steel

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr and D/Hr

Hello! Thanks a lot to all my reviewers. You all mean so much to me! And sorry for the million italics, but they couldn't be helped. Parv and Lav require them :)

**Dedicated to Tenzin! I didn't even know till recently that she likes Dramione!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hermione had a queer sense of un-attachment. An out-of-body experience, some would call it. She simple _couldn't _have heard Parvati right. _No one _could be _that _stupid "Me an…and…and….MALFOY? You have got to be kidding me…"

But Parvati apparently hadn't finished. She continued, oblivious to the 'I-am-so-going-to-kill-you' kind of glares that Hermione had been giving her since she opened her big fat mouth.

"Is _everyone _so blind? Parvati demanded of an imaginary audience. "You've only to see them fighting to know that they're _made _for each other. The way they pretend to hate each other is a _sure_ sign that they're madly in love! They just try to hide it because they're sure _no one_ would understand their passion. Torn apart by feuding friends and polar opposite houses, they are stuck in a ruthlessly cruel world…Oh! I'm going to _cry_ with the romance of it all!"

And cry she would have, if Hermione, gaining control over her actions once again, hadn't lung at her with a pillow, with obvious intentions of smothering her.

Lavender's countenance dimly registered surprise. Since when had Parvati become so articulate? She must have been reading trying to read the dictionary again. Then she looked worriedly at her friends engaged in a pillow fight; Hermione wasn't the cleverest witch in her year for nothing. No one could even guess at what she was capable of, when angry. And Parvati was a _fool, _Malfoy and Hermione! It was like Harry and Millicent! Apart of course from the fact that Malfoy's gorgeousness was to die for, even if he _was _a Slytherin

"All rigggggggght!" she shouted, "Do you realize you're fighting over Draco MALFOY? I think that…." But what exactly she thought was lost in a mumble, as a pillow hit her squarely on the face.

"This is war!" screamed Parvati, and was promptly hit by a well placed pillow thrown expertly by Hermione.

After all, girls will remain girls!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she came down, primly dressed and with no evidence to support that she'd been behaving like a child just half an hour ago.

Her heart dropped as her eyes fell on the raven-head. Was it her imagination or did he look more and more gorgeous everyday?

"Hermioneeee…" whined Ron "We've been waiting for ages. The food will be over before we're down."

"And that of course would be the catastrophe of the century!" whispered Harry, and slapped Ron friendlily as Hermione laughed.

They managed to reach the hall without any major accidents.

Ron supported a swollen eye, through banging into a door, in his hurry. (He claimed that the door had just materialized out of nowhere, and that it really wasn't his fault.), Harry had a bruised lip, caused by Ron's elbow as he assumed a running stance. (Ron had muttered a 'Sorry mate', but Hermione had been only too glad to assist.), Hermione was limping slightly ('Hermione! I didn't _mean _to kick you; I swear it was an accident. Why the bloody hell **_were_** you standing in front of me anyway? I couldn't stop immediately, of course, because of that inner…iner...well iner thing.' Hermione only had time to mutter a painful 'Inertia! HONESTLY Ron!' before he took of again.)

But since these were normal everyday occurrences, they really couldn't be classified as major.

"Never again," groaned Harry, as they slid in their seats. "Will someone remind me _why _I'm still friends with him?"

"Gwkny mtws," said Ron, in a failed attempt to sound human.

Harry and Hermione looked at him uncertainly. 'He wasn't _speaking, _was he?" said Hermione glancing at him doubtfully. "Nah…" said Harry easily "That was probably a moan of pleasure or something."

Just as Hermione was going a violent shade of red to hear Harry talking about 'moans of pleasure', a voice interrupted them.

"Harry!" shrieked a very female and very familiar voice. The table looked up as Ginny threw her arms around her boyfriend. Harry hugged her back, and everyone hooted, with the exception of Ron who was oblivious to the world.

And Hermione

Hermione got up hurriedly. If anyone had noticed she had gone unusually pale, but no one paid attention, except Lavender, who immediately smiled to herself…and a pair of stormy grey eyes.

And Parvati's eyes followed, as the owner of the dark silver eyes, moved out swiftly, leaving an untouched plate behind

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hermione stumbled out. The pain searing at her was unlike anything she'd felt before. Surely love didn't beget such agony? She stopped short…'_Love?' _Where had that come from? She just _liked _him, didn't she?

"Of course I do, it's nothing more…just infatuation…nothing more…"

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" An unmistakable voice sneered from behind her. "First sign of insanity."

Hermione looked heavenwards. It certainly _wasn't _her lucky day.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that, Malfoy?" she snapped "Or is there any _other _reason as to why you're stalking me?"

Draco's eyes darkened. Hermione was slightly alarmed by the intensity of anger in those virtual mirrors.

"I'm not stalking you." He said coldly, "Heaven forbid the day I ever have to as much as talk civilly to you."

"Well you'll have to, wont you?" Hermione was beginning to feel a particularly vindictive bliss. She hated everyone at the moment, and her anger had just found the perfect outlet. "Considering that we're doing a project together. Or have you already run to daddy dearest and asked him to save the day?"

"Keep my father out of this," Draco snarled, "I'm very up to your little mudblood tricks. You had a hand in getting Grashchund put us together, didn't you? You're so pitifully ugly that no sensible guy will ever look twice at you… so you resort to your disgraceful tactics. How pathetic."

Hermione felt hate and anger coursing through her veins. How **DARE** he. "I'd rather be plain, than a custom made _doll_, like those followers you call girlfriends. You're nothing but a moron who fancies himself God. I don't even know why I bothered to talk to you; I'm going straight to Professor."

She had turned to leave, when Draco's voice floated tauntingly from behind her. "Followers? Then what are you to Scarhead and Weasel?

Hermione looked at him, her eyes ablaze "Friend. Not that I would expect you to understand."

Draco gave a derisive snort of contempt. "Why'd you run away out of the hall today?"

"None of your business."

Draco smiled…it wasn't pleasant, "Of course you'll try to hedge the question. I should have known."

Hermione suddenly felt a need to make him believe her "I just didn't feel like eating, so…"

"Liar"

Hermione turned around; the color had gone from her face. "I don't know what you mean." She said stiffly, her words ringing hollow to her own ears.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." said Draco softly, with an underlying tone of steel.

_He couldn't possibly know……could he?_

"No I don't…Harry and I are just friends. That's it." Hermione tried to keep her voice from trembling.

Draco started walking away, but before he rounded the corner, he gave his last blow…

"I never mentioned Potter."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"**I told you she liked him" said Lavender in another part of the castle, "Didn't you see her today when his girlfriend came along?"**

"**No way," replied a Parvati in her rather shrill voice, "No one can explain why the Slytherin table suddenly had one member less when she ran out. I'm telling you, there's something on between the two of them."**

"**In your dreams." Scoffed Lavender**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**How much?"**

"**50 galleons and a free dress to the coming ball say that she likes Malfoy."**

"**What ball?" asked Lavender, confusedly.**

"**The ball that Dumbledore will soon be announcing."**

"**I don't know about it." **

"**Well you wouldn't since I haven't suggested it to him yet."**

**Lavender laughed "Ok. Then 50 galleons and a free dress to the not-yet-announced ball say that she likes Harry."**

**And they shook on it.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lol! And here we have the bet! So what will happen now, that Parv and Lav have put such high stakes?

And what is up with Draco?

Oh we'll know soon, as soon as I can think it up at least!

Till then

Keep your eggs, sunny side up!

Love

Lightening

PS. This was a pretty long chapter, so I guess the wait for the next will be longer!


	5. Completely Disoriented

Completely Disoriented

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr and D/Hr

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Hey Guys! I know, I know, long time in updating. I'm sorry, but pretty hectic schedule :( Anyway hope you like this chapter too! And yes the italics are thoughts (both Draco and Hermione.) and… Strange! But I didn't realize myself when this story slipped from humor to angst! Well don't worry, humor is still forthcoming!

Thanks a million for all your love (and reviews!)

**This chapter is dedicated to Inah! My amazing friend!**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Hermione lay head down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her mind was whirling and her heart beat had increased to twice its usual rate. After that little run-in with Malfoy, she was completely disoriented.

He seemed to take some peculiar pleasure in watching the blood drain from her face. It was almost as if he got some weird kick from seeing her speechless. But she really couldn't tell, because nowadays his eyes had become even more shuttered, as if he was afraid to show even a slight spark of feeling that would prove to the skeptical crowds that he actually was human.

He was like a mystery no one could solve. Nobody had been able to understand this enigma. Of course people (i.e. girls) had a romanticized image of him. The longed to be the one to transform him. They wanted their love to be the catalyst that finally changed him into the sweet, potential lover that they felt was hidden deep inside a facade of pretence. However, till now, all their plans had been absolute failures.

Of course his attractiveness was undeniable. His quiet entrances made more than a hundred sighs go around the room. Now only if he had a halfway decent personality to go with it…

But Hermione was not thinking about the magnetism and charm of a certain Slytherin. She never did. To her he was still the thirteen year old, who taunted her, and made hers and her friends' lives a living hell.

What she _was _doing was groaning as she remembered the exact particulars of that little rendezvous of a few hours ago.

_Damn_

She couldn't believe she'd fallen into his trap like that. She just HAD to open her big fat mouth and mention Harry. He'd just laid the bait and she'd fallen for it…hook, line and sinker.

_What's wrong with me?_

It wasn't like she was totally chaste, completely inexperienced. Whatever anyone might believe, she did (infrequently) have a life outside books. She's been with Viktor, and there was that little fling with Seamus. But this? She'd never felt like _this _before.

'I'll stop talking to him…maybe that'll help.' She mused. But the idea was ridiculous; she couldn't stop talking to Harry, just because she couldn't control here wayward emotions. She was going to ruin the friendship of a lifetime for a little crush; for not even to herself was Hermione willing to admit that her little infatuation could be anything more.

_I'm behaving like some Second Year with her first crush._

Hermione smiled, ruefully. For a clever girl, she really could be a fool. And the paradox was quite unmistakable; she liked a guy who probably thought of her as his sister. Not to mention, of course, that he had a perfect girlfriend. Ginny might be a year younger, but Hermione knew at least seven (and still counting) other older guys who would give their right arms to be in Harry's place.

_There's no comparison. _

Ginny was the kind of girl that every girl envied and every boy liked. She was pretty and popular, a deadly combination. Hermione had no illusions about her own beauty. It wasn't like she'd even cared. She'd always been more bookish…

The portrait door opened suddenly and the object of her thoughts made her appearance…with the other object of her thoughts. Her heart flipped, as it always did at his disheveled black hair. In that split second Hermione made a decision…

_No more Ms. Infatuated._

"Harry…Ginny", Hermione smiled. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"This foolish boy here", Ginny affectionately patted Harry's arm, "…made me come back here to look for you."

A very close observer would have distinguished a slight narrowing of eyes on Ginny's part, as she said this, and the slight possessiveness in her casual hold on Harry's arm.

But since there were no close observers, this small detail went unnoticed.

"Oh"

_Calm down Hermione; it was just a friendly concern._

Now if only she could get her beating heart to stop…"I…just didn't feel like eating."

Harry looked at her sternly, "Call yourself Ron's friend!"

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Anyhow, let's go", Ginny pouted, "My classes are about to start."

Hermione looked at the clock anxiously; they'd got less than fifteen minutes, before the start of double potions. Snape would love any excuse to see the Gryffindor house points move into minuses. And with Slytherins too…she'd have to see him again.

_And my day gets better and better._

Harry warmly clasped his arms around both of them. "Whatever you say…anything for my two most favorite girls!"

_This guy's seriously dense_

Hermione quickly detangled herself. "I've to go look for Ron." She lied. And rushed off…her day was off to a bad start.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"**You're like my favorite damn disease"**

Draco looked at the quotation carved on the wall to the dungeons. He was moving towards his Potions class.

He didn't know why, but he felt a tug at his gut. As if he understood the irony with which the author of the graffiti had penned it. As if that quotation somehow connected with him.

_Connected_

He scoffed. He was getting soft. No quotation on any wall could connect with a Malfoy. They were the most detached people alive. Emotions were weak; they made you susceptible to attacks. And whatever Draco might be, he certainly wasn't weak.

_It's a Malfoy thing._

He couldn't believe the scene from earlier. He'd actually gone after that piece of filth and talked to her. He closed his eyes. That act itself was probably worth of execution without trial, as according to the 'Malfoy Guidebook to Life' (He could swear such a book existed). And then actually talking to her about her little fixation with Potter! She thought she'd concealed her feelings very well, but they were so apparent, it was almost pathetic. And it'd been worth it, just to see that mask of horror on her face.

_Do you really think no one notices? Do you think your blushes are hidden, that the trembling of your hands is veiled? Don't fool yourself, everyone's seen it. Well I have... and you know what... You couldn't be more obvious. _

_But still, _it was one thing to notice it, but totally another to go and tell her that he had.

_It was her expression. _

Her self-righteous, know-it-all, I'm-so-much-better-than-you expression. It annoyed him to the point of insanity. He had to take it off her face somehow. By any means possible.

_Whatever._

He was going to make sure that he never acknowledged her presence ever again. It would be the second best to having her not exist at all. She didn't deserve to anyway. People like her gave a bad name to magic.

He hated her. Hated that unaffected smile, hated that walk, like she was smiling at everyone high above on a pedestal. Hated her untamed, unruly hair, so like her in their imperfection. He hated the fact that he was actually thinking like this.

She was a living breathing example of all that he had been brought up to despise. She was imperfect, and most of all…impure. Not for the first time Draco wished that she'd never set a foot in the school. It was like she completely disoriented him.

_Stop._

He wasn't going to think about her, not even for a second longer. She wasn't worth it.

From some distance behind him, came the sound of laughter. Her tuneful laughter highly distinguishable from the loud guffaws of her two best friends. Was it some trick of the fates aligned against him?

"**Life is a bitch."**

Draco smirked as he started moving toward the dungeons at a faster pace; this was definitely one line he could identify with. He'd only been awake for two hours, and his day officially sucked.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sooo! What do you think ;), good enough to continue!

Lol, don't worry, it wont get all dark and angst-y! There's still more to come

And If anyone of you are wondering…STOP. Draco is NOT in love with Hermione, he's just confused by her. Don't worry, they still hate each other!

Now click that little purple button that reads review…

Love

WLS!

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**


	6. Just Breathe

…Just Breathe…

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr and D/Hr

**I**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! For all the people who've noticed— the rating's been changed to 'M' and the genre has been changed to 'Romance/Angst'. Don't worry! The story will still be humorous. It just basically means that I want to take it on slightly darker (angst-y) lines. Hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks once again to ALL my reviewers. You're the best ever!**

**I**

No, Harry, you're wrong," said Ron, half shouting by now, "The Chuddley Cannons are _way _better that Puddlemere United. I mean they've got McGroger as their seeker and he's the best in the world, aside from Viktor Krum, of course."

"They might, but the Puddlemere United team's players are much better. Did you just see the Frontier Grost they pulled in their last game? Mind blowing!"

Hermione had tuned out both of them long ago. As hard as they tried, she was **not **interested in Quidditch _or _flying.

Soon both of them had taken out their wands and were pretending to duel ("Scared Potter", "You wish".)

Hermione's looked on fondly at Harry and Ron's antics. A feeling of familiarity…of being _safe _engulfed her. They were like the air she breathed…completely necessary. It was almost terrifying how much they meant to her. All three of them were inextricably linked, an unquestionable part of each other. She was most contented when she was with them. Sometimes she thought that even if she hadn't had any other friends, just them, she still wouldn't have minded. They completed her. They were home.

She heard the abrupt end of Harry and Ron's bickering as they rounded the corner, and looked up. But even before their eyes made contact, she knew what she would see.

_Not again. Oh please God…not again…_

Draco groaned at his luck. Not only had his day turned out badly, but it didn't seem as if it was going to look up anytime soon. He'd just been walking faster to avoid the golden idiots, when he tripped over a book that someone had carelessly dropped. (He swore if there was a name in that book, someone was going to be very sorry that they'd been born). He'd got up as fast as possible, but it was too late, he'd already heard them rounding the corner. And there could be only one reason for the sudden silence. Slowly he turned around.

_Well… here goes nothing…_

Harry and Ron stiffened as soon as they saw Malfoy, and their hands, almost unconsciously, slipped to their wands.

"What're you doing here Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

_Trust Potter to ask the stupidest question possible. Slytherins and Gryffindorks have Potions together, right now. I'm Slytherin, and this is the way to the dungeons, what do you think I'm doing here? _

Draco smirked. "Not that it's any of your business of course, but I was with a Ravenclaw Seventh year. And since I know you don't have the same luck _or _techniques, _I_ should be asking you what you're doing here."

Harry automatically moved closer to Hermione. The gesture made Draco want to laugh. It was obvious what he had in mind. He wanted to "protect" Hermione from hearing what Draco had just said. To him she was as pure, as untainted as morning sunshine.

"You should try Ravenclaws sometime Potter; they really know what they're doing. But of course" Draco pretended that a thought had just struck him. "You don't get time from mudblood here, do you? Tell me Potter, is she as boring as all that...or is it just a mudblood pretence."

Draco found himself at the end of both Harry and Ron's wands. "Don't you are call her that. And one more word Malfoy, and I'll find that a curse just _slips _out of my mouth" Harry snarled.

"Can't fight alone can you?" Draco had nothing better to do anyway, and infuriating scarhead was enjoyable at all times. "You have to have your faithful sidekick, Weasel, and know-it-all mudblood, whispering directions. Why Potter, leave the wand…be a man…"

Hermione looked at the scene unfolding before her. She had been blushing at the implication of Malfoy's words.

_Damn him to the lowest confines of hell_

But she was on full alert as soon as their usual spat threatened to turn into something more dangerous. She's never seen Harry looking so angry, and that was saying something, seeing that she'd seen him in almost every mood possible.

_Grant me patience_

"**No, Harry,**" Hermione shouted, "Leave him alone. He's not worth it."

Draco turned to her and immediately all signs of amusement slipped off his face. Only pure hatred remained. "Don't tell me what I'm worth, Granger."

Hermione paid no attention, "Let's go, he's just a thick boy with nothing more than big words."

Draco moved towards her and didn't stop till he was directly in front of her. "_Man…" _He breathed

Hermione raised her voice, provocatively "Harry don't waste your magical talents on this _kid_."

Draco moved even closer, the distance between them non-existent. "_Man…" _he repeated.

_So close…Too Close._

He was too close.

So close Hermione could see the flecks of black in his grey eyes…

So close, she could make out his dizzying cologne. She recognized it; Harry had the same one --- _Addiction._

So close she could taste the air he was breathing.

So close she could see the unexpected cleft in his lower lip...

The cleft intrigued Hermione…it was a flaw in perfection, which somehow made him more flawless…And as her hand reached out to touch it, she somehow forgot herself and all that she stood for, she forgot her loathing for him and his ideals, she forgot who…_what _they were.

She saw his eyes widen, and flinched as if burnt. Realization came and she reeled from its punch. What the hell was she doing?

_Tell me I didn't feel, what I thought I did. Tell me you don't…**can't** affect me like that._

Draco's face was expressionless, even colder than usual; if possible. He'd started backing away. If he had been in the mood for laughter, he definitely would have been extremely amused by the open-mouthed indignation of Harry and Ron.

But right now there was just one coherent thought in his head.

_I need to get away from here. _

He turned back and left, without a word or a backward glance.

Ron seemed at a loss for words, he sputtered "What was _that _all about? Hermione you…"

Harry's fist was clenched at his side. "If he so much as comes within three feet of you again, I swear I will break every bone in his goddamned body."

_Why were you looking at him like that? What just happened…?_

He felt an anger unlike anything he'd felt before. And with that some other emotion. It was so new that he'd to wait a few seconds to identify it.

_Jealousy._

Jealousy? What the hell was he _jealous _of?

Hermione looked from one to the other. The encounter had obviously left them worse off. "Forget him", she said, "He's just a big jerk. Lets go, Snape would love any reason to take off a hundred points off us."

And just like that the moment ended.

Unconnected. Imperceptible. Unseen. Unheard. Unnoticed.

But something changed during that one single second.

Maybe it was that Hermione would never think of Draco Malfoy as a _boy _again…

**I**

**WhenLighteningStrikes: Soooooo, how was it! Please leave all your thoughts and comments in a review!**

**I**


	7. A Little Interlude

Title – I'm A Believer

Rating- PG a.k.a K+

Disclaimer – Well folks, it still doesn't belong to me. J.K.Rowling is the ruling witch in the world of Harry Potter (sigh)

Category- Romance/Humor

Summary – Draco doesn't believe in love. To prove to him that love _does _exist, Hermione summons some of the greatest lovers from History. With magic, mayhem and everyone falling for the wrong person, will Hermione have to concede that true love is out of fashion? H/Hr and D/Hr

**  
000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000**

"Ah yes", Snape looked up from the potions textbook. "I see Potter, Weasley and Granger have finally decided to grace us with their celebrated presence."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor, the class just started…" Ron started to protest as usual, that boy really never learnt. Harry too was restraining himself with difficulty.

Hermione didn't say anything. They all knew well enough, (or should have known well enough, considering the numerous experiences that they had), that Snape was not to be crossed, and it never made any difference except for…

And sure enough…

"Thirty more points from Gryffindor. Not only are you three disgustingly late, but you also talk back to a teacher!"

Harry was outraged, "**Fifty **points?? That's insa…"

"Ten more" said Snape lazily, "Don't let me stop you Potter; this is turning out to be quite amusing."

But it seemed Harry and Ron had finally, for around the thousandth time, realized the futility of talking to Snape.

**  
000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000**

"That bastard." Said Ron grinding his scabs viciously, as if wishing it was Snape's oily head. ("_Ron" _protested Hermione, "_He's a professor"_) "Malfoy couldn't have arrived more than a minute before us, and do you think any points were taken off Slytherin? No. I bet he was handed a bloody trophy for having found his way through the dungeons."

Suddenly he fell silent. Completely.

They weren't ready to talk about why they were late. At least not now. Not today.

Not ever.

Hermione scoffed, obviously trying to overcome the uncomfortable silence. "Since when has he ever been fair, you both really _never _learn! How many more points will he have to take off before you both realize that it isn't helping?"

Ron glared at her, "Since when are you on his side, anyway."

Hermione sighed, she didn't know how Ron could be so dense, and yet she completely loved every nuance of his character. "I'm not just siding with him; I'm just telling you that running your mouth off is not helping."

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER." Snape voice disrupted their private haven. "If I might be as rude so as to disturb your tête-à-tête. I'm afraid I'll have to change your positions a bit. It's obvious that apart from little romantic chats, you're not going to get any work done."

This time Hermione was speechless. Snape was blatantly disregarding her almost finished almost perfect Draught of Consciousness.

"Weasley go sit with Longbottom, and try not to blow up the class." Ron groaned, albeit quietly, Neville in Potions was just a disaster waiting to happen. And Ron being no great shakes at Potions himself would have to single handedly try and stop Gryffindor points from going into the minuses.

"Granger, Parkinson." If Hermione had been drinking something, she would have definitely choked. First Malfoy, now Parkinson. Was there to be no happiness in her life?

If she suddenly went insane and wanted information about Malfoy, she would go to Parkinson. If she suddenly went insane and wanted tips on how to be an utter bitch, she would go to Parkinson. If she suddenly went insane and wanted help in looking like a slag, she would go to Parkinson. However, Hermione, unfortunately, was still sane and would've rather die than sit next to Parkinson. But Hermione, even more unfortunately, knew she didn't have a choice.

"Potter- Mr. Malfoy" Snape's voice actually held an apology for Malfoy.

Both Hermione and Ron turned simultaneously, from where they were halfway across the classroom, to observe Harry's reaction.

Ron was confused and Hermione had a sudden feeling of foreboding…Harry actually looked like he was about to smile…

**  
000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000**

Draco Malfoy was furious. How could Snape do this to him? Pansy was bad enough, but _Saint _Potter?

Although Scarhead didn't seem to mind a bit, if his expression was anything to go by. He was almost smiling like he was going to sit with his best friend. It was obvious he had something planned.

And Draco was ready to bet his last galleon that the plan somehow involved Granger.

He looked ahead with a world-weary expression as Harry finally came and sat next to him. Snape turned back to the list he had been checking and Draco pretended he could not see Harry turning to him determinedly.

"Stay away from Hermione, ferret."

Draco laughed. Sharp. Bitter. And completely in-his-face. "If that'sall you had to say, then you needn't have wasted your breath, scarhead. I don't have an appetite for mudbloods. You know what I mean? Dirty blood, goodness knows what diseases I could catch."

Draco sat back, almost lazily and watched the kaleidoscope of emotions running through Harry's face. Relief and anger were predominant.

"_Don't call her that."_

'I'll call her whatever I want, Potter. And shouldn't you be saving her from the clumsy, inexperienced clutches of Weasel-boy instead?'

"Shut up." Potter snarled. Now that he'd finished with his main purpose, he was back to his sweet, normal, sunny disposition.

Draco smiled inwardly. He'd touched a nerve.

"So why're you telling me to stay away from her, anyway, Potter. Shouldn't you be telling that to Granger? She's the one who can't keep her hands off me."

Draco didn't fail to catch the look of near panic on Potter's face. Only a second, but it made his day. Potter was way insecure.

So what if he had no idea what that had been about, so what if he could recall the moment perfectly, so what if her closeness still made him edgy. It was potential blackmail material and that was all this relationship was about anyway.

Wasn't it?

**  
000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000**

Harry was so angry he could scream. He was way past listening to last the rational part of his conscience which was telling him that he was blowing it out of proportion. The part that sounded like Hermione. The part which he never listened to. And he was doing it for her anyway, wasn't he?

Wasn't he?

"You don't know _what the fuck _you're talking about Malfoy. She _hates _you. Do you hear me, she _loathes _you. She would never willingly come within ten feet of you."

And Harry winced as he heard the indecision in his own voice. And Malfoy apparently, was trying to win some "Perceptive Git of The Year Award", so of course he heard it too.

And of course did his whole, stupid, trademark smirk thing. "Maybe she's tired of boys and wants to move on to real men. She's wasting her time though. I don't want my blood sullied."

Harry had no recollection of standing up and pulling out his wand. Seeing Malfoy do the same. Hearing Ron's silently whispered oath. Watching Hermione's eyes go wide

His last though as Snape came towards them, shouting, was that Ginny wouldn't be happy.

**  
000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000 000000000**


End file.
